Us Against the World
by dimkazgirl
Summary: Based on the song by Christina Milian. Graduation at St. Vlad's. Dimza
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little SongFic for our favorite dhampir couple…**

All of the graduates filed-more like mobbed-the newly transformed gym. I walked in slowly next to Eddie, following Lissa and Christian, our charges. The smile on Lissa's face was so huge I thought her cheeks might split in half. Even Christian had a grin on his face.

My eyes caught Dimitri's on the other side of the room. I winked and looked back to Lissa.

"Alright, kiddies, listen up!" We all looked to the stage where, big surprise, Adrian was hosting the dance. "We are going to have a little karaoke tonight!"

Cheers erupted, and I rolled my eyes. Karaoke sucked when you couldn't sing-it was only funny when other people were doing it.

"And for our first, singer of the night, a personally choice of mine, Miss Rosemarie Hathaway!"

The cheers were so loud I thought they'd bring the roof down. I think my mouth made a perfect "O".

"Rose!" Lissa chastised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know!" I exclaimed as I made my way up to the stage. Adrian handed me the mike, and I glared. He just smiled and asked me what I wanted to sing.

I looked out into the audience and saw Dimitri staring at me. Feeling bold, I smiled and whispered in his ear.

As the song came on, I prayed to whatever God-like figure was out there that I wouldn't look stupid.

_"If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more, _

_ I would still have you, baby,_

_ If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, to war,_

_ I'd be fighting with you, baby,"_

_ "'Cuz I know if I'm fallin', you won't, let me hit the ground_

_ If the boat is sinkin', I know, you won't let me drown_

_ No matter what anyone can say, this is the only place for me,_

_ And no one can ever take that away, hey, nothing can come between us,"_

_ "If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more, _

_ I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_ If we see the last day, and they say we gotta go to war, to war_

_ I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you, you, you,_

_ 'Cuz it's us against the world, the world, the world,_

_ You know it's us against the world, the world, the world, uh-oh"_

I sung the lyrics timidly, and as I sung more, I got more and more into. I realized I sounded good. Some people were starting to sway, and I smiled, looking at Dimitri. Us against the world. Always.

"_Now if I'm lost at sea seven days I'm not alone,_

_If I'm holdin' you, you, you, you ,you, you_

_And if it all ends, everybody in the world is gone,_

_I'll be standing with you…..baby,"_

"_And if it's the last breath, I take, I'll leave my kids with you,_

_If theres a wall between us, baby, I know I'll break through,_

_No matter what anyone can say, this the only place for me,_

_No one can ever take that away-hey,_

_Nothing can come between us,"_

"_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more, _

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_If we see the last day, and they say we gotta go to war, to war_

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you, you, you,_

'_Cuz it's us against the world, the world, the world,"_

"_Nothing's stronger now than you and I,_

'_Cuz your love is all I got, _

_And this we're ne'er gonna stop_

_No……"_

"_There's no distance here when we're apart,_

_Come on in from the cold ly your head on my shoulder,_

_Ride like a soldier, I will stay right here,"_

Now people began to clap and stomp, swaying with the beat as my voice rang out clear and strong with the final notes.

"_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more, _

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_(heyyyy)_

_Because it's us against the world, the world, the world,_

_You know its us against the world, the world the world_

_Because its us against the world, the world, the world_

_You know its us against the world, the world, the world,"_

"_Because it's us against the world."_

The crowd erupted with cheers as a slow blush colored my cheeks. I could see Dimitri in the corner of the room, his smile radiating his happiness. Slowly, he nodded to me.

I made my way off the stage, ignoring the people who spoke to me. I made my to Dimtri, who gave me a reassuring smile.

It was after graduation, we were both legal adults, this was okay.

I pressed my lips to his softly as he pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss.

**Good? Bad? Pineapple?Review! Let me know if I SHOULD CONTINUE? 3333 Dimza all the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

I have a bunch of ideas for this story, but I honestly don't know what to pick. I want someone to give me ideas. Leave a review or vote on my poll. THANKS!!!!33

!!~~Rosemaire~~!!


End file.
